The Question
by DivergentDauntlessFour
Summary: Its four years after the war on erudite. Everyone is dead except for Tris' parents. Will tobias ask Tris what he's always wanted too? Will Tris Accept? New initiates. Will one new initiate surface memory's for tobias? Suck at summary's. but its good I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent or the characters and all of the initiates are based on my friends. Except one. Everyone is dead except for Tris' parents.**

**Chapter one- New Initiates**

Tobias POV

I had on a black tee-shirt and black jeans with a black jacket the held the box. The ring box. I can feel it in my pocket. Today we are getting new initiates and I planned to ask her at the net before they arrived. I heard a knock at the door.

"Shh tris is still sleeping what do you want Chris?"

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she said in a mockery tone.

"I wanted to take her shopping before the new initiates come" I rubbed my head.

"Chris you can have her later." I got out the box. "I'm planning on asking her before the initiates come."

"If I can plan the wedding fine"

"Fine now go" I put the ring box back in my pocket.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Chris she wanted to take you shopping but I saved you" she laughed and nodded. "Now get ready we have to be at the net in 2 hours" she got ready. It took an hour but when she was finally ready we walked to the net holding hands. The ring was still in my pocket.

Tris POV

Tobias had me leave early but I'm glad he stopped me from shopping with Chris. When we got to the net Chris and Uriah were there. _Hm they're never early_. Anyway ever since the war ended Chris and Uriah have been dating. I think it's cute.

"Tris" Tobias said

"Yes four" he laughed

"Will you marry me?" I don't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent or any of the original characters. Initiates based on my friends.**

**Chapter two- The initiates**

Tris POV

"Will you marry me?" Tobias asked. I didn't answer right away because it shocked me. Then I rapidly nodded.

"YES!" I jumped into his arms and bear hugged him. I was so happy.

"I call planning the wedding!" Chris shouted.

"Nothing over the top" I replied. We were interrupted by screams of people when they jumped off the train and onto the roof. Then I saw a body ht the net. She didn't scream.

"Name?" I asked trying to suppress a smile.

"Lola" she said sternly. When we were done and everyone had jumped we had 13 initiates.

Lola- abnegation, quiet, shy, tall, thin, reminds me of myself

Haley- Amity, tall, enthusiastic, kind of likeable. Eyeing my fiancé.

Baily- Candor, short, bulky, strong willed, likeable.

Elsie- Erudite, Short, skinny, brown hair, bossy, unlikeable

Rhi-Candor, Tall, skinny, literally crazy, not really likable

Kyle- Erudite, med height, skinny, strong, blonde, sorta likable, eyeing me

Gianna- Erudite, Red hair, funny, enthusiastic, likable

Shay- (Girl short for Shannon) Amity, liar, not likeable, obviously eyeing my fiancé.

Lyss- Amity, short, thin, funny likeable.

JJ- Abnegation, blonde, Lola's brother, eyeing lyss

Em- Amity, short-ish, brown frizzy hair

Emi- Erudite, Tall-ish, shinny, brown short hair, smiles

Greg- Erudite, all smiles, Emi's Boy friend.

"Alright I'm six and this is four"

"Names are numbers? That's stupid" Shay said.

"Get. Over. It. If you want to stay in dauntless." I say. She scared I did my job.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we will show you the pit," I opened the doors "This is where you can find everything; tattoos, restaurants, clothing stores, Even a pet shop" I stop there and motion to four.

"I am a new dauntless leader but I will also be your trainer, and six works in the tattoo parlor. Now if you will follow me we will go to the chasm" he says. _Yay the chasm :\. _ I can't help but tear up. This is where Al died. "This defines the line between idiocy and bravery. One jump will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. Dinner is at six in the dining hall. These are the dorms where you will sleep. Training is at 8am sharp." With that we walked away. To the dining hall.

Lola's POV

First jumper. No friends. I pick the bunk right next to the door. My brother JJ picks the one right across the room from mine under Lyss' bed. Emi and Greg have a bunk like lyss' and JJ's. You can tell JJ and Lyss like each other and that Emi and Greg are dating. I'm going to dinner, I'm hungry. I walk to the dining hall alone, get my food and sit with the other initiates but on the other end of the table. Alone. Then Tris slides down across from me. "Hello" I greet. Damnit abnegation side. "Hi" she continues eating but I just stare at the meat like it's gonna eat me. "Here put this on it" she slides some red sauce over and I put it on it. It was actually really good. Then there's a noise at the other end of the table and Four is leaving and Shay was pouting. She tried to get with four and got rejected.

"Bye Lola it was nice meeting you" and she followed four out. I finished dinner alone then went to the tattoo parlor. I looked at the birds, they were nice. I think I will get two one on each arm to represent my mom and dad who died. Then six walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late tori. Fiancé problems" Tori nodded and looked at a guy and shook her head. "Hey Lola want a tattoo?"

"Two actually. Can I get an eagle hear here and a humming bird here" I pointed to right outside the collar bone. The needle hurt but I covered it up when she was done she patched it up and said to let it heal. Then she followed me out of the room she was going to her apartment. I stopped her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but you have a fiancé?"

"Yep. Four is my fiancé"

"Lucky you" I say. Then I go into the dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

Lola, curious abnegation like me. Anyway I was on my way to the apartment and Chris stopped me and showed me photos of dresses. "Which one do you like?" I studies them. I saw one that was gray with white roses as like a belt and it had sequins and wasn't too long. "That one" I pointed too it.

"Kay' thanks" then she left. I walked into the apartment to see four on the bed with his head on his hands. "Tobias are you okay?"

"Yeah. Some girl was flirting with me and every time I asked her to stop she'd continue. I just left hoping that would get her to stop."

"It's okay" Then we lay on the bed and went to sleep. I woke up at 5 and went to the bathroom I was ready to hurl. Then I did. And it was gross. Tobias came in and held my hair back.

Tobias POV

I woke up around 5:30 to a noise in the bathroom. I walked in and found Tris hurling her guts out I held her hair back. I carried her back out to the bed.

"Tris are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" We layed back down and went to sleep. I woke up around 7 and went to get us some breakfast and coffee. I had to stop by max's office to ask him a question.

Tris POV

"Tris are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" definitely not candor. I lay there thinking then I realize, _morning sickness and I'm late. Shit_. Later I feel Tobias get up and I close my eyes and pretend to sleep. When he leaves I go in the bathroom once more and throw up. Then I grab the pregnancy test I bought when I got over my 7th fear. I took the test.

_**Positive**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own divergent or the original characters**

Tris POV

I'm pregnant. How the hell do I deal with this? I looked at the time 7:30. I put clothes on and scribbled a note for Tobias.

_Tobias,_

_Went to Christina's' to talk about the wedding. See you at training._

_~Tris_

Then went to Christina's. I got there and knocked. Uriah answered shirtless.

"Oh hey, Tris, I was Uhm getting dressed?" I just went in.

"Chris we need to talk" I was serious.

"Uriah go." She waved him out and he left. "What's the matte Tris?"

"I-I'm ugh why is this so hard?!" I stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm Pregnant" I finally get out Christians' face was shocked and in awe.

"YOU ARE?!" I nodded. No shit Christina. "When did you find out?"

"Uhm this morning?" I told her. Then ran to the bathroom. I'm over this whole morning sickness thing. Chris held my hair back.

"Does four know?" I shook my head. I haven't told him yet and I don't know when I will. "When will you?" I shrugged. I really didn't know when I would tell him.

"Tris its 7:58, you're gonna be late!" I ran to the training room and got there at 8:01. Tobias was demonstrating how to shoot the gun. I stood quietly like I was there the whole time. No one except Lola saw me come in, but she didn't care she just looked at Tobias.

"Now everyone grab a gun" four instructed. He walked over to me. "And why are we late Mrs. Six?"

"Lady Problems" I say. He just walked away uninterested. I saw the Amity girl Lyss I think still hasn't hit the target yet, but JJ is helping her. Lola is at the farthest target. She has a perfect stance and remarkable aim. I see Elli look at her and start giggling, then turned to Shay and said something and shay turned toward Lola and pulled the trigger. Then I heard a gasp and looked at lola. A hole in her shirt but she remained shooting. Four was yelling at Shay and I walked over to lola, she had tears in her eyes but never even bothered addressing the pain.

"Lola are you alright"

"I'm fine" and she shot a bullet it hit the bull's-eye. Then I heard another shot ad I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own divergent**

Lola's POV

OW! Jeez my back hurts. Shay shot me. I just kept shooting. I've faced worse pain than that. I just kept shooting at the target.

"Lola are you alright" Six asked

"I'm fine" No wonder I didn't have an aptitude for candor. I shot one more time and it hit the bull's-eye then I fall because Six landed on me. I look at her and she's bleeding out of her shoulder. I sit her up against the wall.

"FOUR!" I yell. Four comes over. Once he sees tris ge runs.

"What happened?"

"She was just talking to me and then she fell then I saw blood so I propped her up. The bloods coming from hr right shoulder." I look up and see Elli laughing. "Excuse me four I will be right back" I walk up to shay and Elli and punch hem in the face and break their noses. Then walk back over to four. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's had worse injuries, she'll be fine." He got up. "You are dismissed early due to technical difficulties" he said. We left. No one argues with Four. I helped him carry six to the infirmary. It was noon now we would've been dismissed now but thanks to shay and Elli we lost an instructor. "Lola you can go now" he said I nodded and went to the dining hall. I went to sit with the initiates but they kept saying 'saved seat' or 'go away' so I went and sat by myself. I ate by myself. And went back to the training room alone. No one talked to me. No one was in the training room and there were punching bags. I was angry I just started punching and kicking.

"Well, well, well, look who it is" Elli said "Mrs. I'll save six because I'm a stiff"

"I am not a stiff" I state. I am furious. Technically yes I am but I was born erudite and adopted abnegation after the war.

"Yes you are" It was Elli, Shay and Rhi. Shay is always looking to fight, Elli is the ring leader and Rhi is the brains. Shay came toward me. I was ready for a fight. She pulled out a knife. They advanced toward me. Everyone is against me. 3 vs. 1 unfair fight. Elli and Rhi held down my hands and feet and Shay started cutting my arms. Tracing the veins. Deep, not so deep. "Now the face" Elli said just loud enough to hear. I closed my eyes. My heart beat was slowing. _Is this what it's like to die?_ Then my mind goes blank and I go numb. Next thing I know I am being liftes=d into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias POV

I dropped Tris off at the infirmary. I went back to the training room. Skipping lunch. When I walk in I see Lola on the floor bleeding all over her arms and Shay, Elli and Rhi were standing around her with blood on their hands and Shay has a knife. I fight them off and then lift Lola. She's light. I carry her to the infirmary.

"Four back so soon?" one of the doctors asks. I glare at her and put Lola in her arms.

"Your problem now." And walk off. I've had enough of Shay, Elli and Rhi. I can make them factionless but I will make them suffer tomorrow during fights. I get back to the training room to see JJ and Lyss cleaning up the blood while the other initiates talk with Elli, Rhi, and Shay. I walk over to them. "You don't have to do this." I say softly.

"She is my adoptive sister that I will protect. Yes I had to do this" JJ said. He had a cold look in his eyes. I just nodded and walked away. "LINE UP" I yell. "Today we will be learning how to fight properly" I looked right at Elli and Shay, both eyeing me up and down. Gross. I demonstrate the kicks and punches and how to block you face then let them practice. I couldn't get my mind off Tris or Lola. I saw Em and Emi having trouble with the punches. They're both small so elbows and knees are the most powerful. I showed them and explained it to them. "You are dismissed. 8AM tomorrow" they all left. I walked down to the infirmary. I saw chris on the way there.

"Hey four" I motioned for her to follow me and she did. No questions asked. I led her into the infirmary to where tris was. She was awake and fine. "Hey four. Hey Chris"

"Tris what happened?" chris asked

"I got shot in the shoulder. I'm fine. When can I go home?" she asks

"You can go home once you tell four what you told me this morning" Chris said. Whaaa im confused. What did she need to tell me?

"Four I'm" she stopped this must be hard for her._ Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. _"I'm Pregnant" I walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

Chris left and went to sign me out. On our way out I see Lola with stitches up her arms and blood coming out of the ones without stitches. The doctors were still stitching but she was still bleeding. I walked over to her room and watched her get stitched up. When they were done she had bandages all over her arms. I walked in.

"Hi Lola"

"Six"

"What Happened?"

"Ask four"

"He's not here i'll ask him later"

"I will tell you the simple story. Shay Rhi and Elli attacked me in the training room."

"Lola, would you like to stay in our spare room for the night? I mean you don't want to be in the same room as your attackers and I could tell you don't want to stay here so, would you like too?"

"Thanks six I just need to sign out,"

"Don't I will come back after my shift at the tattoo parlor to get you" she nodded. I went to the tattoo parlor. "Hi tori sorry I'm late"

"Why are we late?"

"I was at the infirmary"

"Okay…" I sat down where I was supposed to and waited for someone to come along. It was 7:30. 2 and a half hour until my shift is over. I just sat and waited. Then _they _walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV

GRR! I can't even say my shift is over I have 2 hours left.

"Yo Six!" Shay yelled. "I want a raven with its wings open on my stomach" She said in a bratty attitude. I swear if I wasn't working I would've said "_Not with that attitude!"_ But I am working. She layed down in the chair and lifted her shirt up. This. Is. Horrifying. I gave her the tattoo trying not to throw up and when I was done bandaged her up. Then she left without talking to Rhi or Elli.

"Six I want a switch blade on my wrist," she paused "please" Elli? Manners? Whatever. I just gave her the tattoo and bandaged her up,

"Six. I want my name tattooed on a scroll across my collar bone" Rhi marked the path with her finger.

"Full name or Rhi?"

"Full name. Rhianna" she said. I gave her the tattoo and bandaged her up. I had had enough of disgust for one day, plus I worked overtime. I clocked out and walked to Tobias' apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in. No. NO. _**NO**_. I can't believe what I just saw. I ran down the hall to Chris and Uri's room and knocked on the door.

"Hell-"Chris began I was crying and my mascara was smearing. "Tris come in what happened?!" she brought me inside and Uriah was on the couch shirtless. _Well that didn't make me feel better_. _Why is he always shirtless when I come?_ I ignored it and he put a shirt on and saw me crying.

"Trissy? What happened?" He asked. I hate his calm voice. Then theres a knock on the door.

"Tris I can explain!" I hear come through the door. I look at Christina and shake my head she goes and answers it.

Chris POV

Tris shook her head this must have to do with Four. I answer it.

"Hello" I answer like nothing happened.

"Let me talk to tris"

"Tris isn't here sorry four. I think she went to the chasm"

"Chris I'm not candor but you're lying"

"NO four I'm serious she went to the chasm" I sounded convincing.

"Fine thank you" He jogged away. I went back in.

"Tris he really wants to talk to you." I sooth.

"He…..Initiate…Kissed….Bed…I'm not talking to him" She got out between sobs.

"Trissy four loves you h wouldn't do that." Uri added

"Really Uri because he was on his bed with an initiate kissing and not pulling back or resisting." She squealed. "Chris I need to leave dauntless and go away. Anywhere. I'm going outside the fence and I will live a life without him." She made up her mind and I couldn't stop her.

"Tris are you sure that's a good idea?" Uri said.

"Yes Uri I'm positive" she said calmly. My best friend. Leaving dauntless to go outside the fence and I can't stop her. I am crying right now I can't believe my best friend is leaving.

Tris POV

Chris and I are crying. It's about 3 AM when I decide to sleep. Tobias is training initiates tomorrow so I will go to his place at 9:30 and take my stuff.

~Page Break~ -9 AM-

Chris and Uri are training the dauntless born so I am on Chris' couch alone. I look at the time. 9:15. I get up and get ready. Then sneak over to Tobias' apartment and get the clothes I always left there. I grabbed them and went back to Chris' apartment. It's about 10 now. I wrote a note for Chris and Uri then went to the tattoo parlor.

"Tris aren't you supposed to be training initiates?" Tori asks. I shake my head.

"Tori I'm leaving so I'm not going to be at work. I don't know if I am coming back or not. Definitely not for a couple years. I'm going to miss you." I hugged her and she nodded. We waved goodbye and I started to cry I looked at my watch. It's 11. _Shit_. Tobias releases the initiates at 11:30. I run back to Chris' and its 11:15. I lock myself in her room and wait until 1. When training starts again. I heard someone come in the door.

"Tris it's Chris I brought you some food." Chris says. I come out and four is behind her. _Dammit Chris_. I run back into her room and lock myself in. Then I go into her bathroom and lock myself in there. I look at my watch. 12:50. 10 more minutes until I know he's gone. Random thoughts come to mind. _Lola. I forgot about Lola!_ Knowing her she went to training today but didn't fight. Four wouldn't have let her. Then I look at my watch. 1; 03 Four will be gone. I go out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. The apartment is empty. Good. I eat then write a note for Chris saying;

_Chris,_

_I am going too miss you. Don't tell four where I am until I call you from my final destination. Ou can tell Uri and everyone else. Just not four. I'm sorry about this._

_~Tris_

I start crying then leave. I go out the compound exit and out of the fence.

Goodbye Dauntless. Goodbye everyone. _Goodbye old life._

**Authors note.**

**There will be more to the story. I need to think it through tho I will update on Friday hopefully!**

**~Sammi**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

I just left the dauntless compound. I just left my home town, my family, my friends, and only have some outfits and a child, in my stomach. I can sense it's getting late. I look at my watch. The batteries are dead. _Great._ I walk for a long time until I reach a train station then I hop on a train taking me to Michigan.

_PAGE BREAK-

I get off the train around midnight. It was a long ride. I walk some more until I find a hotel. It looks nice. I walk inside.

"Can I get a room for one please?" I ask.

"Yes just give me a second" she typed on a computer. "Room 129 last room on your left" she pointed down a long hallway. I reached the door and went inside. I decided to take a nap.

*Tris' Dream*

"Daddy!" I hear a little girl scream. I look over and a girl with my hair and Tobias' eyes was running toward Tobias. He picked her up and held her over his head, then started ticking her. He walked over to me.

"And how's my wife" he asks I look at my finger it still has the ring on. I take it off and throw it at him.

"You are not my husband!" I yell. The little girl comes over and hugs my leg. She must be our daughter. "C'mon were leaving"

"Bye daddy" she said while sobbing.

*End of Tris' Dream*

I wake up crying. Then I run to the bathroom. Morning sickness is back. When I finish I walk out and change then walk to the front desk and returned the key. Then continued my journey.

-4 months later-

Morning sickness has stopped but he/she has learned to kick. i found an old house that the man was giving away because no one wanted it. I took the house and went in. The wall design reminded me of Tobias. I have reached my final destination. I finally work up the courage and call Christina.

I dialed the number.

"Hello?" she answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris POV

The phone was ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris" That voice is familiar.

"Tris?"

"Yep"

"OHMIGOD! I miss you so much nothing is the same here without you! We all miss you!" I yell. Uri came over. "Tris by the way Uri and I got married and are expecting!"

"Good for you! I miss you so much!"

"By the way Uri says hi"

"Hi Uri"

"She said hi now go" I tell Uri "So Tris what's up"

"Well I finally found where I'm going to live and I am 4 months along" She stops. "Don't tell four. He doesn't deserve to know now"

"I know Tris but he really misses you" I stop; re thinking of when he found out. "He found out the night you left he found the note and went into his room. He's stopped talking. He only talks at dauntless leader meetings and training." I heard her mutter something.

"Chris can you go get him I want to talk to him"

"Sure I will call you back when I get him." She said okay then I hung up. I saved her new number as a new contact, then went to get four. He was in his apartment. He never locks it anymore. I walk in and he's lying on the bed crying "Four get up" I say in an instructor voice.

"Why" he wines in-between sobs.

"Coz someone's on the phone and wants to talk to you." He doesn't move. "That's it" I say. I run and get Uri and come back. He didn't move.

"C'mon buddy" he says four says nothing. I motion for Uri to start the plan. We drag him out of his apartment and over to ours.

"Four Sit Up" h sits up but slouches. I call Tris back.

"Hello?" she answers

"Hey it's me I got him," I say

"Put him on the phone" I hold the phone out for him to take it he just stares at me.

"Four you have to hold the phone to talk to the person" I forcibly put the phone in his hands and hold it no his ear. "Say hi" I say

"Hi" he says weakly. Then he perks up and locks himself in my room.

Tobias POV

What's the meaning of life? I do something to save her and I end up hurting us both. Chris makes me talk on the phone.

"Hi" I say weakly.

"Hi" the other person says. It's a familiar voice. Very familiar. Tris. I run into Christina's room and lock myself in.

"Tris I'm SOO sorry. It wasn't my fault I swear. I had to"

"You HAD too!? You had to cheat on me?! That's not how you should open!" I cut her off.

"Tris I'm sorry if I didn't she would've-"

"So you had to cheat on me and now you're lying to me and making up a story?! I shouldn't have trusted you. I never should have trusted you!" She hung up. I start bawling. I throw the phone on the chair and cry into Christina's bed until I fall asleep.

*Tobias Dream* -actually a flash back to when he found out but he's dreaming about it-

""NO four I'm serious she went to the chasm" Chris said. I thanked her and jogged to the chasm she wasn't there. Maybe she's at my apartment. I went back to my apartment. I couldn't find Tris anywhere. It was 3 AM. I paired the initiates for fights then went to sleep. I woke up and went to the training room. Tris wasn't there. She's never late. I started. When the fights were over I went to lunch and saw Christina carrying food out the door I followed her. When we got to her apartment she stopped. "Four I know you're following me." She said

"Chris I just want to explain it all to Tris"

"Fine but be quiet or she won't come out. She's like a cat" We walked into the room. "Tris its Chris I brought you some food" Chris said. Then Tris came out. Her beautiful blonde hair was in a pony tail. Once she saw me she went back into the room.

"It was worth a shot" I walked out solemnly.

*Still tobias' dream but next day*

I didn't have time to go to christinas all day. So right after I finished dinner I went to her apartment. I saw the note. I fell to my knees and then on my face and cried. It felt like someone had just shot me. I cry, I bawl, I think, I scream, then finally drift off to sleep from exhaustion.

*End of dream*

Tobias POV

I'm still haunted by the nightmare of when she left every night, but I had to put on my instructor-four- face and do fears today. There were some interesting ones like, bunnies, ducks, and being bossed around. Then came Lola. In her fear there was Marcus.

She was in a closet and he pulled her out and threw her at the wall. "Now lola, I don't want to do this to you, but you make me. You were a traitor and now you pay." He took his belt off and went to hit her with it. She dodged it.

"Marcus I had too I didn't want to die!" She defended.

"You are a traitor to your faction like my own son!" He hit her again. This time she grabbed the belt and hit him with it.

She woke up in the room crying. I went to her side. "Lola can you explain that to me please?"

"Which p-p-part" she stuttered.

"The whole thing. Like how are you a traitor to your faction?"

"Don't tell anyone four" She scolded "I was born erudite, but when the war started went to abnegation because I hated erudite. Yes I know it's against the law but Marcus took me in. Little did I know if I wasn't little miss perfect I would get beat." She was crying again. I hugged her. "Four why are you hugging me?" She kind of pushed me off.

"Now you can't tell anyone" I lowered my voice. "Marcus was my father and I got beat like that daily"


	11. Chapter 11

Lola's POV

"Four why are you hugging me?" isn't he with Tris? Weren't they engaged?

"Now you can't tell anyone" I lowered my voice. "Marcus was my father and I got beat like that daily" I hugged him back. I'm glad Tris isn't here at the second because she would beat e to a pulp. When we pulled away he was tearing.

"Now don't you cry. If you cry I'm going to cry then six is going to-" He cut me off

"Don't talk about six." He says coldly.

"Why?"

"She left Dauntless. She went outside the fence." Okay now he's crying.

"Four calm down." I know his real name. "Tobias calm down" I repeat. At this he is shocked.

"Okay. Okay. I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm cool" He says. Then I leave. He had more fears to do. I don't go to the dorms. Instead I go to the chasm. This is where I clear my mind. I look at my arms. My stitches. My scars. I look up at the chasm. I get up and go to the tattoo parlor.

"Hello" I greet the lady.

"Hi do you want a tattoo"

"Yes please can I get two actually," I think "The same thing in two places. Can I get an anchor that says 'Stay Strong' underneath it on both wrists?"

"Sure here have a seat and lift your sleeves." Unlike others I am not ashamed of my scars, for mine aren't scars they are battle wounds. I lift my sleeves. The lady has a look on her face of pain, and I can tell.

"I was attacked by other initiates with a knife I could see that look on your face" she goes back to herself and gave me the tattoos. They were just how I imagined it. "Thank you" I said she nodded and I left. Tomorrow is another fear stimulation and I want to know what I'm afraid of. I didn't eat breakfast or lunch and I'm hungry. I go to the dining hall and I don't see anyone I can sit with. My 'brother' left with Lyss, none of the other initiates like me, and four; or Tobias; hasn't been eating. I sit alone. Then a dauntless born comes over, at least I think he's a dauntless born, he's not in my initiate class but he looks sixteen.

"Hi I'm Chris and you are"

"Lola. It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you two, I'm guessing you're a transfer?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're a dauntless born"

"Yeah where did you transfer from?" he asks. I think.

"Abnegation" I finally say.

"Oh so you're a stiff," I get a little angry "It's okay I like stiffs I think they're better than the snotty girls here" I blush. "Mind if I stay here"

"No not at all here" I pulled over a chair for him and he slides it next to me. We joke around and talk about what abnegation was like. Then we finish dinner.

"Lola would you like to walk around the pit with me"

"Sure" I answer. He seems nice. I think I like him. We walk out into the pit and he reaches for my hand. I hold it and my heart jumps a little. It's like electricity is running through my body. Then he is yanked way from me by no other than shay. She pushes him against a wall and starts kissing him. He looks absolutely disgusted. He pushes her off.

"Who the hell are you?!" he yells.

"I'm shay. Your girlfriend" She answers.

"First off Lola is my girlfriend. Second I have no idea who you are. And third, you. Are. A. Slut. I saw what you did to four and why you did it. You wanted six to leave so you can have him all for yourself. All you are is a greedy ass slut" And Chris walked back to me.

"Spoken truthfully are you sure you weren't made out for candor" I joke.

"Yeah" We laugh but then he gasps and falls onto me.

"Chris?" I say "Chris!" I yell. I look shay has a bloody knife in her hand and Chris has a bloody hole in his lower back. Talk about back stabbing. Adrenaline got the best of me and I carried him to the infirmary. They took x-rays and MRI's then told me to leave. I left. I will kill Shay when I get the chance. I will.

Tobias POV

When I finish fears for the day I go to our-my- apartment and lay on my bed face down. I am depressed. I lay there and think. _I am responsible for Tris leaving._ I don't eat. I need to torture myself. I don't deserve to eat, or have friends, or live. I look at my nightstand I see a picture of Tris and I when she finished initiation before the war. I lay there then my door opens and I sit up. It's Zeke.

"Man you need to eat" He says. I ignore him and lay back down.

"I don't deserve too" I wine. I really don't.

"Look four. You need to eat. It's not your fault it that girl Shay's. Tell me what happened"

"I was in my room waiting for Tris, when Shay comes in I yell at her to get out she just comes closer. She said 'If you don't kiss me and make it believable I will kill Tris' Well I didn't want Tris dead so I kissed her and then Tris saw and ran and and and and" I stammered.

"I see, you were doing it to protect Tris. Man you did the right thing, don't worry everything will be fine"

"Whatever. Now go away I want quiet" I say. I am angry and sad and numb. My beautiful wife-to-be Tris left me. It is my fault. I cry myself to seep again.


	12. Chapter 13

Tris POV

I'm done with the whole being pregnant thing. It SUCKS. **(I've never been pregnant, I'm 13, but my aunt has and I remember what she went through sooo yeah. I'm pretty much guessing)** I am nine months along now and I'm expecting any day. I've made friends around my neighbor hood. Like Mike, who is normal, like he doesn't know anything about the factions and such. Same as Ruby, his wife. They have a son, Joey. He's turning 1 next month. I work at a local 'super market' as it's referred too but I am off for a while due to the baby. I don't know what gender the child is I just hope it's healthy. I'm secretly wishing for a girl, I would name her Kasondra, and call her Kassie. **(My sisters name). **But if I get a boy I would name him Will, for known reasons. I'm having Ruby, Mike, and Joey over for dinner. I still have abnegation in me and its showing in the normal world. **(Idk what to call it so our normal world will be referred to as the normal world). **When we finish with dishes the house phone rings and I answer.

"Hey Tris I wanted to know if you wanted to visit? We all miss you. You could stay in my spare room"

"Hey Cris, sure I will be there within," Sharp pain in my stomach "Gah" I say. I drop the phone.

"Tris!?" I hear over the phone. Mike comes in.

"Beatrice are you okay?" I cant get out words I just hold mu stomach. "Oh no. Honey start the car" He yells I get into the car with mikes help. He's driving me the hospital. Ruby and Joey go back home. "Should I call the child father and tell him to meet you at the hospital?" mike offers.

"No he and I were engaged and had a falling out, I left him" I say. Mike looks sorry he asked. I am taking deep breaths. These contractions really hurt. Why do they hurt so much? We get to the hospital and he brings me inside they put me in a room.

"Hon your water is breaking," The nurse says.

_**-Page break I am not doing the whole birth scene-**_

Tris POV

"That's why you were in a lot of pain Mrs. Prior, you have twins" I look at my children. One girl one boy. "What would you like to name them?"

"Kasondra and William" I say without a second thought. They give me pain medicine and fix me up and swaddle the twins. Then mike drives me to his house. He is my next door neighbor.

"Mike can you get my cell phone I think it's in my purse in my room" I ask and give him the house key.

Mikes POV

Beatrice gave me her house key to get her her cell phone. I grab it and go into her house. She has a simple one floor house with two bedrooms. I go into hers. I see a picture of her and a young man about 18 or 19 and she is about 16 or 17. He must've been the children's father. He's quite handsome; I wonder why she left him. I grab he cell phone and she has 79 missed calls. Geez. 78 of them are from a Cris and the other one is someone named Uri. Odd names. But I go back to my house. I hand Beatrice her cell phone and she looks shocked when she sees the missed calls then shakes her head and giggles.

"What's so funny?" I ask

Tris POV

"My friend is over protective since…" He doesn't know about the factions or the war "since the 'Problem'" I put quotes on problem and Mark understands immediately. Ruby however looks like a confused deer in head lights. I nodded and mark told Ruby. She nods.

"Ruby can you hold Kassie, and Mark can you hold will why I call my friend back?" I ask Ruby nods and Mark is unsure but I show him how and he takes Will. I go outside and call Cris back.

"Tris OMG why do you insist on scaring us to death!"

"Cris calm down it was a medical problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"Like a birth problem"

"TRIS! OMG! REALLY?!"

"Yes"

"What are the names?"

"I had twins a girl, Kasondra or Kassie. And a boy, "I pause

"What's his name?"

"Will" She gasps. "Cris I can't visit until they are old enough sorry see you in a couple years."

"See you then" She says. We hang up. I take a deep breath. I won't see cris for a while. Okay. I go back out and Joey is crying, Ruby and Mark are knocked out and Will is gone. _Oh God what happened? WHERES WILL?!_


	13. Chapter 131

**A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I was at my friends house for 48 hours so I didn't get a chance to update. Sorry. R&R please!**

Tris POV

I go back out and Joey is crying, Ruby and Mark are knocked out and Will is gone. _Oh God what happened? WHERES WILL?!_

I am panicking now. My newborn missing?! I run outside no one to be seen. I see foot prints though and tire marks. I go inside a leave a note for Marc and Ruby saying:

_Marc and Ruby,_

_Take care of Kassie. I am borrowing your car to try and save Will. I'm sorry and thank you._

_~Beatrice_

I take Marc's car key and follow the footprints that lead to a car driving off. I drive for hours upon hours then my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hello Beatrice I just wanted to know where you are"

"I actually don't know marc but I found their car and I'm following it. Just keep Kassie safe. Bye" and hang up. I found their car and I'm following it. The car looks familiar and I think we are driving toward Chicago. Then they pull onto a road that is all dirt and we drive on it for an hour. _This is the road I walked on when I left_. I realize we are going to the factions. My old home. I keep following the car and it pulls into the erudite head quarters a man and a woman get out and I recognize them. Caleb and Will's sister Cara. Caleb must've tracked me down, but why take my child? I think Caleb is the new leader; he must be finishing Jeanine's studies on divergents. I can't go into the erudite so I call Marc from outside the fence before I went in and faced my past.

"Hi Marc"

"Hello Beatrice"

"Call me Tris from now on please and I wanted to tell you I found where they have will. It's in my old home town I'm going to get him back but it's going to take a while can you keep Kassie with you until I am finished"

"Sure Bea- Tris. Goodbye see you later" I hang up and go in the fence. I walk to the dauntless compound and go to Cris' old apartment. I hope she's still there. I knock and she answers.

"OH MI GOD Tris your back!" She shouts.

"Not for long" I say

"Where's the kids?"

"That's why I'm here. Someone took Will and I followed them here. I watched them get out at the erudite compound. It was Caleb and Cara."

"Where's the second child"

"Her name is Kassie and she is with my new neighbor friends while I came here."

"I'll get everyone and get them here. You want four to come?"

"Sure"

"You have to go get him. Same apartment. Never locked. He never leaves." And cris leaves. I go to Tobias' old apartment and go in.

"Zeke I'm not talking to you today"

"It's not Zeke" I say. He looks at me and runs over and hugs me.

"Tris I've missed you so much! The thing that made you leave I really did HAVE to do it" he paused waiting for my reaction I just stood with my arms crossed. "Look Shay came into my apartment and took out a knife and said 'Kiss me or I kill Six' so I did it to protect you" I feel too many emotions. I just drop to the floor and cry. "Tris its okay I forgive you"

"I forgive you too but that's not why I'm here" I say he's sitting in front of me he looks confused, I'm still crying. "Look you know how I was pregnant" he nods "Well I had twins a boy and a girl and this morning someone came and took the boy and drove back to the erudite head quarters. It was Caleb and Cara and I came here to get my friends to help me get him back"

"We will help, but what are the children's names?" he asks in a soft tone with a smile.

"Kassie and Will" I say.

"Those are beautiful names for beautiful children." We share a kiss and go back to Christina's apartment holding hands.

"Looks like someone made up" Uriah says. "Four I thought you couldn't smile?"

"Uri shut up before I shut you up" Uri shuts up. Tobias smiles even bigger and pulls me to his side.

"Okay. Sorry this is short notice but I need your guys help" I say. I look around. It's Cris, Tobias, Uri, Zeke, Tori, Lola, and a boy who looks vaguely familiar I think his name is Chris. "I had my children, Kassie and Will, and when I took them home someone, okay 2 people took Will. I followed them back here and the kidnappers were" I stop. Caleb, the betraying bastard who don't deserve to be their uncle. "Were Caleb and Cara. Knowing how smart Caleb is he is the new erudite leader and continuing Jeanine's studies on Divergent." I blurt out. Uri comes up to me.

"We will help Tris. Don't worry. We'll save Will" he stops, "well baby will anyway"


	14. Chapter 14

Tobias POV

Tris came back. Hopefully she'll stay, I really missed her. I hoped she was just here so I can apologize and we cold make-up but it ended up being a rescue mission. We walk to the train tracks together; I am hugging her all the way. I really missed her. We jump on the train and I hug Tris all the way there. She sits next to me with her head on my shoulder. Then she turns her head so it's behind my back.

"Tris what's the matter?" I ask. I look she's crying. I pull her into my lap. "Tris we'll get him back. Shhhh. We will get him back" I coo. She just hugs me as silent tears fall down her face.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tris POV (At erudite compound)

"We should go to Cara's that's most likely where they would've left Will" I say. We sneak through the erudite hallways until we reach Cara's apartment. I knock

"Coming" a boys voice calls. Caleb answers the door. "Hello Beatrice" he says.

"Caleb" I spit. "May we come in?" I hiss.

"Sure come in" he says we enter and sit on the couch. _Wait this is Cara's apartment why is Caleb here? - Oh… Erg. Are they married? _ I look at Caleb's finger and there's a ring. _Great. Caleb is dating the sister of the boy I killed. _I look at Tobias and point to Caleb then my finger. He understands and hugs me. Caleb gets Cara and comes into the family room where we are.

"What do you want?" Cara spits

"Honey calm down that's my sister you're talking too" Caleb says.

"Correction." I say interrupting their glares. "We aren't family anymore since you tried to kill me"

"Whatever. What are you here for" Cara says.

"For" I look at Tobias and he nods "For my son" I state. Caleb and Cara looked angry.

"Tris first off you're too young to be a mother and second I had no idea you were even pregnant" Caleb says.

"LIAR!" Cristina shouts it's good to have a candor best friend. I get up and meet Caleb's glare.

"Where is he?" I ask in his face in the scariest angry voice I can imagine.

"Get out" Cara says.

"Not until I have Will"

"You killed Will!" She shouts

"Not that Will. Baby Will" I say.

"Oh yeah" She says "you aren't allowed to know"

"That's it" I lunge at Cara, at this second I am not above killing her. Tobias grabs my arms and pulls me back. "Tell me where he is or DIE!" I yell. She gets in my face.

"No." she says like she's talking to a dog like in the aptitude test. I try to get out of Tobias grip, but I can't. I look at Caleb.

"Caleb please tell me where he is" I plead.

"No" he says casually. I get out of Tobias grip.

"Fine. Be that way" I say. I throw a punch but I stop. I walk out of her apartment. Everyone else is right on my heels.

"Tris where are we going?" Christina asks.

"Everyone go home" I say "Except for you" I point at Tobias. "Don't protest I am a woman on the edge and not above punching my friends if it means getting my child back" I say. The leave in a hurry, they got the message. Tobias follows me through the compound. It's kind of late at night so no one is out.

"Tris where are we going" Tobias asks

"Torture chamber" I say. That's what I call where him and I were tested on and where I was almost killed.

"Tris that's not where they would have him" he says. I put my hand up because I don't want to hear it. "but Tris-"

"Tobias I am not above punching you either so please shut up" I say. He shuts up. We arrive and I see through the glass. My baby boy, laying on a cold metal table hooked up to electrodes. That's when I hear it. The sound a mother never wants to hear. _Beeeeeep_. The heart monitor, _**Flat lined.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Tris POV

I see the heart monitor flat line. I fall to my knees then put my face on the floor I have no emotions, just numbness. I just lie there with my eyes closed then Tobias picks me up.

-Page Break-

I cried all the way back. When we get back to the compound Tobias brings me to his apartment and lays me on the bed.

"Tris I will be right back please stay here, please" Tobias pleads. I nod my head slightly then he leaves. I keep crying until I can't anymore. Then I call Marc.

"Hello Tris" he answers

"H-h-h-h-hi" I stammer

"What happened? Is Will okay?"

"I will explain in a minuet just tell me how Kassie is" I say.

"She's fine. She's been sleeping most of the time. Now tell me what happened" I sob into the phone.

"We got to where they were keeping Will and they had him hooked up to all sorts of wires and then the heart monitor" I stop "Flat lined" I finally say it. I hear Marc gasp.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Tris" He says

"Thank you. I have to go. I will come and get Kassie within the week I'm moving back out to where I used to live"

"Okay good bye" we hang up. I lie on the bed and cry some more then Tobias comes in.

Tobias POV

"I will be right back please stay here, please" I plead. Tris nods her head slightly. I am not sad. Or mad. I am infuriated. I go to Christina's apartment where I suspect everyone would be, when I get there they are. When I walk in millions of questions bombard me. "Everyone just shut-up" I say. Everyone shuts up.

"So what happened" Christina says breaking the silence. I drop to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"Dead" is all I get out just above a whisper.

"Who's dead? Is it Tris? Is Will alive?!" Christina yells.

"Opposite" I say. I sob and tears are falling down my cheeks. Everyone is crying. I get up and walk back to my apartment and Tris is on the phone.

"Who was that?"

"A friend I made. He's taking care of Kassie for me while I'm out here. Tomorrow I want to take you out there and move back in here if that's okay with you" she says.

"Of course it's okay with me Tris" I say. I love her and I always will. We fall asleep in each other's arms.

Doctor Jade (Erudite scientist working on Will)

-The heart monitor flat lines-

"Damnit Jude we need new heart monitors this one's broken" I unplug the heart monitor and the Child starts crying. "Shhhh" I say. Trying to get it to be quiet I gave it shot to be quiet then brought the child to Caleb.

"Mr. Caleb here's Will" He takes him.

"Thank you Jade" he says. I nod and go home.

Tobias POV

We wake up at seven AM and get dressed. Tris hasn't smiled at all in the past 24 hours. I go up and tickle her.

"Stop Tobias I'm not in the mood" I know she's not. I need to change that mood.

"C'mon Tris just smile for me?" I plead. She gives me her no face and I stop. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the dining hall. We get there and everyone is surrounding us and asking questions like; 'why you are back 'and' how are you doing since you left' we ignored everyone and sat at our usual table and no one spoke. Christina had a few different expressions on her face like joy and sadness. Tris doesn't eat and I can see the sad look on her face; she's depressed. "C'mon Tris you at least need to eat" I say. She takes my muffin out of my hand and eats it. "Not what I meant" I say laughing. She smiles just the tiniest bit and then goes back to her depressed face. She's really down in the dumps. We finish and then tell Christina where we going. Tris led to me to a car outside of the fence and we drove. When we were half way there and one of my favorite songs comes on. I turn it up. It reminds me of her.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday night. When I caught your eye. And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night .You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me. Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak. I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby, what happened? Please tell me. 'Cause one second it was perfect. Now you're halfway out the door. And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called. And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all. And you flashback to when he said, forever and always. Oh, oh, oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever and always" I sing. She giggles.

"Tobias this is a nice song turn it up" I turn the volume up then she turns into a food place called Sonic.

"What's this?" I ask. I am very confused.

"A food place. Here watch. You like chocolate shakes right?" I nod "Chocolate peanuts butter milkshake?"

"That's possible?" She reaches out and touches a button.

"Welcome to Sonic how may I help you?" a voice says. I jump I don't know where the person is.

"Can I get two pretzel dogs and two chocolate peanut butter shakes with tots" Tots? Dogs? Wtf kind of food is this? I look at Tris and she laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Your face" we laugh. About 20 minute later a man comes out with a tray with stuff on it.

"Hey Tris" he says casually.

"Hey Randy. How's it been?"

"The same since the last time you were here" he says they laugh and he leaves.

"Who was that? What's this?" I ask.

"That was Randy he's always my server when I come here, and that my dear sir is a hot dog" I look at her weird. "Just eat it" she says. I take a bite. OMG THIS IS AWESOME! I pretty much eat the whole thing in one bite. I look at the cup the shake is in. "That's a paper cup, no dishes. It doesn't do anything to the shake I promise" I drink the shake then look at the little cylindrical things and hold one up. "Tater tot. Just eat it" she says. This normal world food is delicious! Then we continue the drive. We arrive at her house around one.

Tris POV

Tobias was questioning everything he ate it was so funny. When we get to my house I tell him to wait in the car I go next door to Marc's house.

"Tris! Your back! We are so sorry about Will. Here come in, come in" Ruby says.

"Actually ruby we need your help" I say

"We?" she asks. I motion for Tobias to come out of the car and over here. He comes over.

"We" I repeat.

"Hello I'm ruby" she says "MARC COME OUT HERE" she yells into the house. He appears next to her. "And this Is Marc" She says.

"Hello I am" he thinks for a second. "Tobias Eaton Tris' fiancé"

"Come in Tris and Tobias" Marc says. We go in and sit on the couch. Ruby hands me Kassie.

"We took care of her for you. She's a very adorable baby" Ruby says. Then Joey comes around the corner with an airplane says 'zoom zoom'. "Joey come here please" he comes over and sits on Ruby's lap. "This is Joey our son" she says to Tobias who is mesmerized by Kassie.

"Now Marc I came to ask you if you could help us put my stuff in my car" I say. He nods. I hand Ruby Kassie and go to my house, Tobias is on my heels right behind me. When we get there I go inside right to my bedroom and put on the ring Tobias gave me and put my clothes in a suit case and put my pictures on top of it. I stare at the picture of Tobias and I. When I go out I find Marc and Tobias had already packed up all the food and valuable stuff.

"You guys move quick" I say. Tobias has his instructor four face on and Marc stands there smiling. I put my case in the car and go over to Marcs' house. I collect Kassie and say my good byes.

"Tris take this for the ride for Kassie Joey is too big for it now" he ands me a car seat for a baby. I say thank you and we start our Journey home.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tris POV

We set up the apartment- well Tobias sets up the apartment while I swaddle Kassie. I move her crib into our room because I don't want both children dead if someone tries to get her. I lay her down in her crib for a nap and go to the dining hall to get food for us.

"Tris your back! Where's four and Kassie?" Christina blurts out.

"Yes I am and in the apartment Kassie is asleep and four is watching her. I came to get food." I say. I get food and go back to the apartment to find Caleb on the floor and Tobias holding a child. "Tobias what happened?" I ask putting the tray down.

"Caleb came in carrying a child and I took the child put it down and knocked out Caleb then rocked the child to sleep" he says. I go over to Caleb and he stirs. I look at the child.

_Will_.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A\N I don't own divergent Veronica Roth does. And sorry to end the last chapter like that but I'm still going to continue it. Kay?)**

**Tris POV**

_Will_.

My baby is back, but not screaming or making a noise. I take him from Tobias and tell him to go check on Kassie. She's still sleeping. Thank God. I look at Caleb and he is sitting up.

"Why are you here?" I hiss.

"Tris I was returning Will. A doctor brought him to me. I took him and brought him here" Caleb explains. "He's a very well behaved baby. He doesn't make any noises" That concerns me.

"Thank you, now get out" I say. He leaves and Tobias comes around the corner with Kassie who is crying now.

"Tris what's wrong?" Tobias asks. I must've had the worried face on.

"Just thinking," I say "I will be right back"

"I'm going with you"

"No you're staying here to watch and get Kassie to fall asleep." I say. He sits in the rocking chair Marc got me for my birthday and rocks back and forth. I leave. I'm going to the infirmary to get Will looked at, every baby makes noises, but he's not. When I get there I go to the front desk.

"Hello. I am Tris I want my child looked at" I say. "Urgently." The nurse gets up to find a doctor and I sit and wait.

"Hello I am Dr. Perez" she greets. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Can we go somewhere a little more private" I say. She nods and leads me to a room. "Look Will here was taken when he was 3 days old to the erudite compound when I looked the heart monitor flat lined, but it was broken so he was still alive. I think they gave him a shot but I'm not sure." She looks at me puzzlingly. "Then one of the leaders who used to be my brother brought him back to me."

"Used to be your brother?"

"Long story"

"Here let me see Will" I hand her will and she looks at him. "They did give him a shot but we have to keep him over night and take a little bit of blood to see which shot it is and if it's reversible" she says. I'm considering this because the last time I left him alone he was kidnapped… Not repaying that now.

"Sure just make sure nothing bad happens" The nurse nods and takes Will away. I go back to our apartment and Tobias fell asleep with Kassie in his arms. I take Kassie and put her in her crib and then gently shake Tobias awake then lead him to the bed. We lie down and fall asleep. When I wake up Tobias is not here I get up and go to the children's room and see Tobias asleep in the chair with Kassie on his lap, again. I decide not to move them they are perfectly fine where they are. I go down to the infirmary to check on will. When I get there Dr. Perez is holding him and walking to a room with other babies in it. I tell them that I am here and a few moments later Dr. Perez is leading me into a room.

"Now Tris. The shot the erudite gave him made the vocal part of the brain stop working. It is an irreversible serum so Will won't talk his whole life. I am sorry" My baby boy. Not able to talk, forever. I walk back to the apartment and on my way I grab two muffins from the dining hall. When I finally get to the apartment Tobias is still watching Kassie as if she will disappear any second.

"Tris where were you?" He says.

"I went to get Will" I say.

"Where was he?"

"The infirmary. The erudite gave him a shot and he won't ever be able to make a noise." I explain. Tobias looks like he's just been shot.

"Our baby boy won't be able to talk" he repeats. He sits down. A child who can't talk at all will have a lot of problems growing up, especially in the factions. "What do we do?"

"Learn how to read sign language I guess" I say. I call Christina and ask her to come over. When she gets here Tobias still hasn't moved.

"Hey Tris, what's wrong with four?"

"That's why I called you here. I wanted to tell you that the erudite gave Will a shot and he won't ever be able to make a noise…" I say.

"Is it reversibly?" she asks. I shake my head. "I guess we all need to learn sign language if he wants to talk to us" she says. I nod. Tobias still hasn't moved.

-PAGE BREAK- 5 YRS LATER

Tris POV

I've learned to read sign language and I'm teaching Will. It's hard for him to understand so I taught him to write words he would need in school and teach him sign language at home. Today is Kassie and Will's first day of school and Tobias and I are walking them to the train tracks. They hop on and I am instantly worried. What happens if Will is bullied for not talking? What if he fails because he can't talk? Tobias sees me worrying and kisses me on my head.

"It'll be okay Tris they will be fine" He says. I know it is but I can't help but worry.

**(A\N the original idea from this chapter came from katraj0908)**

Kassie POV

Mommy and Daddy let us go to school today. Mommy looked worried but Daddy assured her it would be fine.

-PAGE BREAK-

After school we ride the train home with our friends, Leo and Jaime. (**A\N girls name)**. They are both 16. They get off a little before us. When will and I go to jump off we are grabbed and pulled back. They knock Will out and give me a note.

"What are you doing with my brother?!" I scream.

"Getting him back to his real parents! Now give this note to your mother" then the men jump off with Will. What are mommy and daddy going to say? Am I going to get me in trouble for letting him go? I jump off with the note and meet up with Leo and Jaime.

"Where's your brother?" Jaime asks. I hand her the note and she reads it. She picks me up and runs to my home and bangs on the door. Mommy answers.

"Jaime where's Will? What happened?!" She almost screams Jaime gives her the note and she reads it. She falls on the floor crying and I wiggle out of Jaime's grasp and to mommy. She hugs me tightly and cry's into me. "Thank you for giving me this. C'mon Kassie lets go inside and find daddy" I follow mommy inside and we find daddy sitting in the family room reading. He looks up and sees mommy crying.

"What happened? Where's Will?" Daddy asks He picks me up hugs my while mommy read the note. All I understood was;_ Will _and_ Die. _Mommy, Daddy and I are all crying now. My brother, gone forever, and I could have stopped it from happening. I could have saved him. I could've gone instead of him, he could've lived had I gone.

_**It's all my fault.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Still don't own divergent.**

Tris POV

My baby boy, gone, again. Why me? Why him? Why not kidnap me and leave the child? Maybe he's not dead. Maybe it's just another trick. I'm trying everything to keep myself from jumping into the chasm. So much has happened to me, him, us; I won't be able to take it anymore. I cry myself to sleep with Tobias by my side and Kassie next to us. I wake up frequently overwhelmed by sadness and anger.

**Will POV**

I can't speak. I never have and never will. Oh well. Kassie and I were getting ready to jump off the train when we were grabbed, they grabbed me by my brown hair and knocked me out but I could still hear they were shouting. Then I am out, out. When I wake up I am in a bed surrounded by a man and woman in erudite blue. I really want to scream right now but I can't. I motion for pen and paper and they give it to me. I write it all capital letters, 'WHERE AM I AND WHERE IS MOMMY AND DADDY?!' They laugh.

"Were right here son" they say. I write out 'No you're not' on the paper. "Yes we are" then I feel pain in both sides of my neck and I am out cold.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tris POV

It is Kassie's 16th birthday and today are the aptitude tests. Today is also the day Will got kidnapped. We are happy and sad but mostly happy for Kassie's sake, she's lost her brother twice and one of them was in her presence and she remembers it. I walk into her bedroom early in the morning and she is still sleeping. Tobias and I walk in.

"Happy birthday baby" Tobias says. She wakes up and sees the cake in my hands with the candles and perks up, she got that from Tobias. "Make a wish" He whispers. She blew the candles out. "What did you wish for?" he asks.

"Can't tell you or it won't come true" she says. She gets up and gets dressed.

**Kassie POV**

"Make a wish" my dad whispers. I think only for a second and instantly know my wish. _I wish Will would come back_, and blow out the candles. I've been wishing the same thing for 11 years, that he would come back so I have less guilt hovering over me. "What did you wish for?" Dad asks.

"Can't tell you it won't come true" I say. I get up and put on my off the shoulder black leather dress with dark purple tights and black vans. I am kind of a girly girl like Auntie Christina. Then go down to breakfast with mom and dad. We eat and then I go to school. Aptitude test day, will I stay or leave. I wish Will was here he always calmed me down.

-Page break-

I go into room 4 like I am supposed to and sit in the chair.

"Hello I am Caleb. I will be administering your test today" an erudite man says. He hooks me up to electrodes, gives me a shot then tells me to drink a vile of clear liquid. The test starts in 60 seconds. I close my eyes and wait.

When I open them I am in the cafeteria and it's empty I see a basket with cheese and one with a knife. "Choose" a voice says. It is demanding and strict, not to be messed with. Being dauntless I choose the knife, the cheese disappears and there is a dog growling behind me. At first I stick my hand out for dog to sniff; he sniffs it and licks it.

"Puppy!" a young girl's voice calls. I look over and see a five year old me. The dog turns and goes to jump but I step in front of it goes around me and I throw myself at it. Then the scene changes. I am on the train with 5 year old Will and 3 erudite men. They grab him and he trys to scream but can't. I hit one of the men with force I never knew I had and the other two drop Will. I push them off the train and comfort Will then I am back in the room with the erudite man Caleb, smiling wildly. "I will be right back" he says. He leaves the room. I look at my reflection in the mirrors. My mascara is smeared; I must've cried re-living the Will scene. I try to rub it off but fail. Then Caleb comes back in. "You're what they call divergent. You got an aptitude for Abnegation and Dauntless. Choose wisely" Then he dismisses me. That was weird… Oh well. I walk to the trains and go home. It's been a long day and I need food and rest.

**Will POV (**well we know him as Will**)**

"Kyle! Breakfast!" My mom calls. I walk down stairs in my erudite blue shirt and cacky pants and blue glasses.

"Morning mom and dad!" I say. I've never been able to talk above a whisper my whole life.

"Morning Kyle sleep well?" dad asks.

"Yep" I say.

"Ready for aptitude tests today?"

"Yep" I answer

"By the way," he says.

"Happy Birthday!" Mom and dad say in unison.

"Thanks guys but I have to go to school" I say. They nod. Before school every day I have to get a shot to improve my speech. It's been getting louder everyday but is just above a whisper. I've never belonged in erudite; I'm not as smart as every other kid.

-Page break- (Aptitude test)

"Hello I am Tris and I will be administering your test today" a short blonde woman asks. I look into her eyes and see sadness; I can read people by their eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me funny. "I can see it in your eyes" I explain as I sit down in the metal chair.

"I shouldn't bother you with it" she says.

"Please?" I ask.

"Why are you whispering" she asks mimicking my whispered tone.

"I was never able to talk above a whisper my whole life. Now what's wrong?" I ask, I've always cared about others more than myself.

"Today is just the anniversary of when my son went missing 11 years ago. Everyone says he's dead but I think he's alive" she explains. Hmm. I only remember the last 11 years and there are no photos of me when I was 5 or younger. "But now it's time for the test" she says interrupting my train of thought. She hooks me up to electrodes and stuff then I have to drink a vile of clear liquid, which has a foul taste. "The test will start in 60 seconds" she says. I look up to the ceiling and close my eyes.

When I open them I am in the cafeteria with two baskets one with cheese and one with a knife. I take the knife because I most likely will have to defend myself against something. Then there is a growl and a large dog behind me. It looks frightened by the knife so I put it behind my back and hold my hand out to sniff it, it sniffs then licks and I pet it. "Who's a good dog?" I whisper. It barks in return. Then there is a 5 year old girl who looks vaguely familiar.

"Puppy!" she shrieks. The dog leaps and I throw the knife at it, it hits its head and kills it. Then I am in what looks like an underground chasm and there are 3 people; 2 girls and one man, being held over the edge with blind folds on. There are three men in front of them trying to push them into the raging water. I step in front of the men and push them backwards and save the family.

Then I open my eyes and I'm back in the room with the dauntless girl. She looks baffled. "You are divergent; your results were Abnegation and Dauntless. Don't tell anyone, ever that you are divergent there are people who kill divergents because they think you are a threat."She explains. She dismisses me and I walk home. Why did she look familiar and why did that 5 year old look familiar? Maybe I will find out tomorrow when I become dauntless.


	18. Chapter 18

Will\Kyle POV

I know I will be dauntless tomorrow, because there's no way in hell I'm staying here in erudite and I ain't going' to Abnegation so dauntless it is. I get home and see mom and dad laughing. They hush when I walk in.

"Hey Kyle" They say.

"Yeah hi. Mom Dad was I really born erudite?" I ask. They look shocked, confused and a little angry.

"Yes you were. Now go upstairs and get ready for supper." Mom says. I have a feeling they're lying to me. While I'm washing my hands in the bathroom I look in the mirror. I have blue green eyes and dirty blonde hair. The name Kyle doesn't fit. I will change my name tomorrow. Why do I look similar to that girl who did my aptitude test? Ahh maybe just a coincidence that we have the same hair color. I go down stairs and mom has a black box. _The_ black box that contains a needle. I hate needles. I hate being tested on every day. It's stupid. I sit in my chair at the dinner table and eat the steak that dad has prepared.

"Now I have finally found a solution to you only talking above a whisper. A reverse serum. I will give it to you after dinner" Dad says. YAY! I'll finally be able to talk. We eat and when we are done I sit on the couch and await the needle. Then there is a sharp pain in my neck and I am out cold.

Tris POV

We are at the dining hall and I don't talk much. I just stare off into space. Thinking about tomorrow. I wonder if Will will show up. That kid Kyle I think whose aptitude test I did looks a lot how Will would look at 16. Except for the eyes, but eye color can easily change with a serum. Tobias waves his hand in front of my face.

"Tris are you in there? Hello earth to Tris" Tobias keeps repeating. I snap out of my daze.

"What" I ask.

"You were staring off into space. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just going to go for a walk." I say. I get up and throw my garbage away then walk out into the pit. I walk around for a while then find myself back at my apartment and go in. I sat on the bed and went into another daze. Then Kassie comes in and pokes me.

"Mom are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah just thinking about tomorrow. By the way what were you aptitude results" I ask.

"Dauntless and Abnegation" she says.

"Thought as much. Okay off to bed it's late" I just realized it was almost midnight. Where's Tobias? I thought. He'll be home soon. I lay on the bed and fall asleep.

-Choosing Ceremony-

Kassie POV

Today we will choose our factions. Our choice defines the rest of our lives. "Kasondra Eaton" That's me. I walk up and take the knife from the erudite leader who's hosting it. I cut my palm and let it drizzle on the dauntless coals. I go over and stand with the others. This is going to be awesome.

Will\Kyle POV

"Kyle Prior" that's me. I walk up to my dad and take the knife. I cut my palm and stare at the blood. Now I am in a pickle. I thought I wanted to be dauntless but now I'm not sure. I hold my palm out and the coals sizzle. Well I guess I'm dauntless now. I walk over and stand with the others.

Tobias\Four POV

Today is the choosing ceremony. Kassie left early so it's just Tris and I in the apartment. I got home late last night because they gave me the late shift. When I got home Kassie and Tris were already asleep. When I woke up Kassie was already gone and Tris was awake and sitting on the couch eating a muffin.

"Morning beautiful" I say.

"Morning handsome" she says. "C'mon I let you sleep we have to be at the net in one hour. I hop out of bed and into the shower. When I get out Tris throws clothes at me and runs out the door. That little trickster, still a child at heart. I put the clothes on and go to the net. I find Tris talking to Christina and Uriah. When I arrive they laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Your outfit" They get out in-between laughs. I look down and I am wearing a dark blue shirt and purple jeans. Wow Tris thanks. I guess I should look before I put clothes on. I run back to the apartment and change. When I come back the train whistle is blowing. Zeke is one of the new dauntless leaders along with Tris and I but he went to the choosing ceremony instead of us. He is talking then there's a scream and a boy in erudite blue is laying on the net.

"Name?" I ask in my instructor four voice. He thinks for a second.

"Will" he finally says. I look at him oddly. "What I think I look like a will" he says. I nod. When all the kids have jumped we had 10 including dauntless borns. We had 2 erudite; Will and Sally. 1 candor; Lina. 1 abnegation; Lilli. 3 amity; Candace, Joe, and Mark. And 3 dauntless born; Kassie, Scar, and Ryan. We're going to train them all together because of the low number.

"Since there are a small number of you dauntless borns and transfers will train together this year." Six explains. "But for right now dauntless born with Christina and Uriah and transfers with us." We go to the pit first. "Now this is the Pit you-" She starts to explain.

"Why is it called the pit?" Great another smartass candor. We ignore her.

"You will learn to love it and it will be like your second home here in dauntless." Now to the chasm after them admiring the Pit. I always have to explain the chasm because Six gets emotional, and I don't blame her.

"This is the chasm. This defines the line between idiocy and bravery. One jump will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again." Now we go to the dining hall. _Goo I'm hungry._ I think.

-NEXT MORNING-

Will POV

Yesterday during the tour I couldn't look away from Six\Tris. She looks very similar to me, and so does four. Maybe I will find out during stage two: fears. _Wait how do I know that? No one told me._ There's something wrong. When I walk into the training room four and six\Tris are setting up guns. I can't help but get excited I've always loved guns. I remember this room though, the targets, and how this lady wouldn't hold a gun and a man would throw knives at her head. Why do I remember that? I walk up to the targets and stroke them, remembering their touch.

"Will what are you doin'" Six\Tris asks.

"I remember these. The targets, this room, the guns, the knives, and you two" I say. My memory is flooding back. Luckily no one else is here yet. "You are Tris Eaton" I point to Tris. "And you are Tobias Eaton. I have a sister Uhm Kassie Eaton" I say. They look at me oddly. "Your apartment is 302, third floor. Kassie and I shared a room. We had light blue walls." I say. I'm still stroking the targets remembering their feel. "Tris wouldn't hold a gun and you threw knives at her head and nicked her ear. Tris has 5 ravens on her collar bone to represent her family' I explain. Four\Tobias\Dad whoever he is at this point looks confused while six\Tris\Mom is on the verge of tears. "The erudite took me at age 5 off of a train, I couldn't talk, they reversed that serum with a different one to make me talk again." Now six is crying and four is on the verge of tears. Six comes over and hugs me.

"I knew you'd come home" she said. This was my home. Caleb and Cara took me and treated me like their own. Six is mom. Four is dad. Kassie is my sister. Si- er mom lets go and brings me out of the room just as the initiates walk in. Leaving four alone with Cristina Uriah and the 9 other initiates.

"What about training?" I ask.

"Later. I have to show you something." She brings me to her apartment and walks me upstairs to a room. It has a bed with purple and pink bed and a small bed for a five year old. I remember this.

"Why is my bed still in here?"

"Kassie wouldn't let us move it to another room. She said if we moved is she'd jump into the chasm. So we left it alone." She explains. Everything makes sense now, every memory Is coming back. I remember everything. We go back to training and Aunt Christina, Uncle Uri, and dad are shooting. I walk over to Kassie and hug her. She looks at me then mom then hugs back. She missed me and I missed her, now that I remember who she is. When we stop hugging we shoot, my life is awesome and nothing could go wrong.

**Authors note,**

**This is where I'm ending the story. I'm starting a Hunger Games one soon. It will be put up later today or tomorrow. Hope you like it. It was my first official fan fiction. **


End file.
